


When I´m with you time just stops

by that_queer_one



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Evan Peters - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marvel Universe, Mutant Reader, One Shot, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Virgin Reader, X-Men Quicksilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_queer_one/pseuds/that_queer_one
Summary: When your crush finally asks you to go to a club with him you couldn´t be more happy but the evening does not go as you wished and in the end you can finally see what love really means. Even though it might be in another form than you had expected it 
(I suck at summaries sorry )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea came to me in a dream, which means I´m sorry if it´s horrible I just wanted to write it down even though we all know stories that come out of dreams are really nothing good or special (sorry to all twilight fans xD )  
> But I love X Men Quicksilver because he is a sweetheart and a cutiepie so I just couldn´t resist writing this :)  
> I hope someone likes it and feedback would be really appreciated. 
> 
> As always thanks to the wonderful human being that betareads all my stories [Hailhydration](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhydration/pseuds/Hailhydration)  
> 

You looked at him and sighed dramatically. How could a human being be this perfect? You asked yourself while you gazed fascinated upon him, instead of listening to the professor talking. You knew you should pay attention but you just couldn’t help yourself. 

Normally you loved your lessons in the Xavier's School for gifted youngsters but lately you could just not get HIM out of your head. Him and his damn wonderful hair that looked so soft that you always needed all of your self-control to not run your fingers through it. Every time he looked at you with those bright and shining eyes you could feel yourself getting lost in them. They always seemed as endless as the universe and you just wanted to discover every part of his soul that you could see shining through his eyes. And every time he spoke and moved those soft looking lips you just wanted to lean in his direction and finally seal them with your own.

But you couldn´t and you knew it. Because he was so out of your league that you were sure you didn´t even play the same game as him. Still a few fantasies never hurt anybody right?  
You bet his lips would feel just perfect and his hand would find your hip, pulling you close and...  
You were woken up out of your daydream by your best friend gently poking his finger in your side "(Name)!" The silver haired speedster whispered quietly and you looked up, noticing that everyone around you were packing their bags and already leaving the room. You put your stuff in your backpack hastily and looked at the rather annoyed looking mutant in front of you. He hated to wait for anything or anyone because he was too impatient 

"I'm sorry Piet," You said affectionately calling him by the nickname only you used. "I was just so..."  
"Distracted by his presence just like always, yes I know, I noticed." He finished your sentence with a bit of annoyance in his voice and you smiled at him apologetically.  
"Sorry." You said again while walking next to Peter out of the building and into the yard to your favourite bench under a big old tree where you sat down.  
"What do you even see in him? Most of the time he is acting rather…how do I put this nicely? Like a jerk?" You shot him a glare that could have killed him if you had a mutation as powerful as Scott’s or a mutation that was even remotely powerful and he grinned wider. "That was put nicely! You don´t want to hear the honest version…" He defended himself and sat down next to you.  
"How could I not be in love with him I mean have you seen him? He is perfect." You said, drifting away into your daydreams again and leaned your head against the Maximoff’s shoulder.  
"So it’s because of his looks?” He asked, looking at you sceptically and you shot your head up.  
"No! It’s..." You tried to start an explanation but Pietro interrupted you.

 "Because of his mutation? I've heard some girls saying that multiple men sounded very promising in bed." He said, obviously disgusted and you turned bright red.  
"No I didn't... I never thought about that." You said and even though your blush indicated something else it was the truth. Your fantasies never went that far. You really weren´t the kind of girl that would look at guys in that way. You never judged anybody on what they looked like and surely not cared for the mutant names they got. Sure you could find them attractive, just like you found James Maddox attractive, but you would never think those things about him, or anybody really.  
And Pietro knew that, which was why he liked teasing you with stuff like that. Why did you even talk to the little devil?  
"He doesn´t just look good. He is nice, friendly, has a lot of friends, is very funny and just generally very nice." You tried to explain yourself and Pietro looked at you with a raised eyebrow.  
"You have not even talked with him for longer than one minute." He responded and you sighed. Technically he was right but you have heard so much about James and observed his behaviours so many times that you just fell in love with him.  
"You wouldn’t understand it, it´s a girl thing." You tried to end the discussion, but he just scoffed.  
"No it´s a stupid thing. You should know a person before you fall head over heels for them." He corrected and you rolled your eyes at him.  
"How do you suggest I get to know him, hmm? He is always surrounded by other girls who are much prettier and..." You tried to reason with him and he just smiled.  
"Well he is currently walking over here, so go get him tiger!"

You looked up shocked and saw your long time crush actually walking towards your bench and smiling widely at you and Pietro. You were sure you would die of a heart attack when he stood in front of you and started talking like it was no big deal, like you were best friends and talked to him on a daily basis, and not like this had been the first time he ever started a conversation with you that didn´t consist of him asking to burrow a pencil of yours or something like that.  
You were sure the sound of his voice would actually kill you as he started to talk. "Well me and a few friends wanted to go to a party tonight do you want to come with us?" You just stared at him, not able to answer in any way, not even sure if you were breathing. You were so damn glad as Pietro answered for you both.  
"Yeah sure why not?" He looked at you, smiling slightly and you did your best to at least nod in agreement which seemed to be the only thing you were able to do at the moment.  
"Cool, see you at eight at the door." James said, smiling and winking at you and then turning away to go to another group of students to probably ask them the same question, but this didn´t make you feel less special. He actually asked you out! 

You noticed that you were in fact holding your breath and started breathing again. "Oh my gosh Pietro! He wants me to go to the party with him!" You said, really excited and started jumping up and down on your spot. You just couldn´t believe that this was actually happening.  
"Well actually, he asked us both, so maybe he just wants an opportunity to finally flirt with me and not with you. I mean look at me, I am damn awesome, right?" He said, grinning and you slightly boxed him against his upper arm.  
"Oh yes honey you are but let´s be realistic here. I don´t think he is the type of guy who falls for another guy even when they look like you." You looked at the clock and went pale, not noticing that your best friend whispered something to himself under his breath "Oh gosh I have to get ready. Will you pick me up later?" You asked Pietro, already half on your way to your room and he smiled, looking a bit sad.  
"Course I will. Always do." He said and without being able to ask him if he was okay, he disappeared from your sight faster than a lightning bolt, so you chose not to press the matter, you had to get yourself pretty after all. 

You went to your room, showered and then tried to find the perfect outfit while looking in the mirror. Tapping on your knee length dress that hugged your body perfectly you changed through different colours without having to change clothes.  
 "No, definitely not, urgh why do I even have this?" You said and grew frustrated with every colour change until you´ve found a very beautiful colour which you liked. Even though your mutation of changing colours always seemed pretty useless and boring to you (especially compared to the awesome mutation Pietro had), you had to admit that it was very practical when it came to clothes and appearance in general. You never had to buy three different shirts just because you wanted them in different colours and that was something at least. And you also had much fun changing the colour of your room every few weeks or changing Peter’s entire wardrobe into bright pink if he annoyed you again.

"Okay but what to do with my hair?" You asked yourself and held up your hair. Maybe...red? You thought to yourself and changed your hair colour the same way you changed the colour of your shirt, by simply touching it.  You settled on a very nice red (opposite of your hair colour) and smiled to yourself proudly. You definitely liked this colour on yourself.  
After applying a little bit of makeup you were good to go and even had five minutes left to breathe and try to relax yourself, even though you could feel the butterflies nervously flying around in your stomach and thought that you wouldn't be able to relax either way. You were so incredibly excited to spend a whole night with your long time crush that you almost didn´t hear the knock on your door because the blood was hammering so loudly in your veins.  
You went to open the door and looked smiling at your best friend.  
"How do I look?" You asked shyly and Pietro looked at you smiling widely.  
"You look beautiful, as always." He said with fondness in his voice and you smiled, your chest filling with the soft warm feeling that you always felt when Pietro said something nice to you or when he was close to you.  
"Then let´s go. I´m so excited!" You exclaimed and went downstairs. You all drove to the nearest available club and entered together. You could feel your heart starting to bang in the same rhythm as the loud bass that was coming out of the speakers and already felt hot because of the warmth of all the people around you. Pietro said something to you but you couldn´t even understand him because of the loud music so you just smiled at him and he took your hand to pull you a bit to the side so you don´t get crushed by the dancers around you. You could see James and a few other students who came with you here going onto the dance floor and James soon had his arms around a girl that you don´t know, dancing with her closely.

You looked away and could feel your cheeks turn bright red. Maybe it had been a mistake to come here after all? Pietro looked at you and you could see that he felt sorry for not making you stay at home but you just shook your head. It was your decision to come here not his. You didn´t blame him for anything because you knew that he just came here because of you.  
You took Pietro’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He was obviously a bit embarrassed but gently placed his hands on your waist. You shivered slightly and looked confused for a bit because you felt quite hot since you came here but you thought to yourself that there must have been a cold breeze from the door or something. Also it wasn´t that unusual because you shivered often when Pietro touched you, so maybe he was just colder than you noticed and that´s why this always happened.  
You giggled as Pietro started dancing with you, slowly leaving his embarrassment behind and dancing freely and dorky just like he is, just like you love him.

He swirled you around and you danced around him smiling and chuckling to yourself. You always felt free to be yourself with him and you know that he accepts you just like you are because you do the same for him.  
Pietro looked around and then tried to dance like the guys who think that they are so cool and you burst out laughing even louder.  
He smiled and pulled you closer to him again, embracing you gently in his arms. You could feel your heartbeat quicken, probably from the dancing and looked up into his beautiful eyes. You always felt comfortable when he was around and he made you laugh like no one else could, so it didn´t feel strange for you to be this close to him. You´ve known him since forever so you never really feel uncomfortable in his presence. You never thought about it because it was just so normal for you to have him by your side, always being there for you.  
You stiffened slightly as you could feel two hands other than Pietro’s on your waist and someone pulling you against a broad and muscular chest. You looked at your best friend, a bit scared, but he just smiled slightly. You got turned around and found yourself face to face with the one and only James Madrox, well kind of. 

You forgot to breathe again for a moment and just looked at him shocked until he looked at you with a raised eyebrow and you gave your best to act like a normal person and not the total freak you are. You started dancing with him and could feel his hands starting to roam your body. Oh gosh what was he doing? You blushed deeply and felt more than a bit uncomfortable as you felt his hands on your ass. But you didn´t take them away, your thoughts rushing through your head faster than your best friend could run. Did this mean he liked you? He danced with the other girl the same way...but he didn´t even know her. Maybe he was just too shy to ask you from the beginning? That had to be it. He...had to practice with the girls before you so he would do everything right with you. That meant that he likes you right? You could feel his hands gripping your ass and you gasped a bit.  
Was this a normal pace for something like this to happen? You had never gone out with anyone, never even danced with someone other than Pietro, so you didn´t really know if this just how this was supposed to go. The only thing you knew was that you felt uncomfortable with it, even if that meant that you were a boring little virgin like you heard some guys say about you a few weeks ago.   Shyly you took his hands and placed them a bit higher so they were on your waist again, blushing deeper. He looked a bit annoyed with you and you looked down embarrassed. You knew your inexperience would ruin it for you damn it. But just a moment later you could feel his hands wandering up again, stroking somewhat bored over the side of your boobs. 

You chuckled nervously and looked up to him, staring at his eyes while he flashed you a cocky grin. He leaned in and said in a soft tone ‘Relax’, right next to your ear so you could understand him.  
"No need to make a big thing out of it right? Just two adults that want to have some adult fun," He grinned again before sealing your lips with his, grabbing your boobs forcefully and trying to get into your mouth with his tongue.  
You were so shocked by his doing that you gasped and opened your mouth which immediately led to him discovering your mouth sloppily with his tongue while fondling with your breasts. You didn't know what to do. This was the boy you had been obsessing over for so much time now but you just couldn´t help the feeling that this was completely wrong. It didn´t feel good, it didn´t feel like he cared for you, just like he wanted to satisfy his needs and his wants... for you it already was a big thing. You were so happy that he asked you, but it seemed like it didn´t really mean anything to him at all. You could feel your stomach turning and you felt like you would have to vomit if you stayed like this for even one more second. He just wanted to...use you?  
You started feeling a bit dizzy and opened your eyes to look around you. The music seemed to fade away and kind of slow down, just as the people around you. Their movements seemed like they were under water and you looked around utterly confused now, not even noticing that you had pushed James away from you. 

As you saw the trademark blur of your best friend you stopped, took another step back, and looked to the only other person besides you and James that was moving in a normal speed, or at least in a speed that was normal for the little speedster. Pietro almost broke down on the floor, holding himself up on a wall, looking almost as pale as the wall itself.  
You completely disregarded James for a moment and went to your best friend who looked as bad as you had felt just a second before with James.  
"What happened? Pietro are you okay?" You asked, concerned and made him look at you by gently placing your hands on both sides of his face. He panted heavily but nodded.  
"I just...I wanted," He tried to take deeper breaths so he could speak and needed a moment before he could continue. "I wanted to hold on the time for you while you kissed your...crush.. I want you to be happy for as long as possible." You looked at him deeply touched and gently stroked his cheek.  
"Oh Pietro." You said in loss of words, feeling tears well up in your eyes before getting interrupted by a bored James.  
"Could we continue? Or do I have to get another girl for the night? I mean you look hot and all but usually I don´t take girls from the school, it´s just too much effort to make it clear that it´s only a one night stand but you understand right? Just want your cherry popped right?" He said with a cocky grin. So it was true... He wanted a girl for the night, someone he could take into his bed and then forget about the next morning. Something he could make his and then throw away like a play toy he’d grown tired of. 

That´s why no other girls from the school wanted to come to the party today…they knew how he treated the girls here. They knew that he didn´t want something serious when he came here, you were the only one that was stupid enough to fall for his stupid grin and his trusting eyes. And he used your innocence as an excuse to do with you whatever he wanted to do.  
You’d lost your first kiss to a guy who just wanted to get you into his bed. You bit your lip to fight back the tears as you felt Pietro trying to stand straighter.  
"You fucking asshole. Who do you think you are? She is amazing, beautiful, talented, she has the most shining and wonderful soul ever and the only thing you want from her is her body for one night? Are you out of your god damn mind? She is a woman not a piece of meat!" He said angrily before you could stop him and James just shrugged.  
"She didn´t behave like a woman, letting me touch her. I bet she is no fun in bed anyway, virgins never are. So have fun with her Quickie." He grins and gets lost in the mass of people before Pietro could go to him and break his nose or something like that. 

You felt like your whole world was slowly shattering into little pieces. You had been in love with James for over a year now, always thinking about finally kissing him and being his and now this. Finally the stuff Pietro always said about him started to make sense and you see his real face. You have not been in love with him, you admit to yourself. You were in love with the picture of him that you had created in your mind, not the real person. You were in love with a dream and now you had been woken up with a bucket of ice water over your head.  
You knew that you should probably start crying now or find James and break his oh so perfect nose, but you can´t help feeling relieved now that you finally see him for what he really is. You don´t feel like the small little worthless girl anymore that will never get the guy of your dreams.  
The guy that will come to your rescue whenever you need help, made you laugh, made you feel safe and always comfortable around him. The knight in shining armour willing to do anything just to make you happy. ‘Or maybe not shining armour but a shining silver leather jacket.’ You thought to yourself while looking at Pietro. 

All this time you had been thinking about how James would treat you if you were ever going to become his girlfriend and you had never realized how close your fantasies were to how Pietro always treated you. You always wanted to find someone that made you laugh because you knew how wonderful it was to laugh with someone you loved, because of your best friend. You always wanted to feel as safe in James’ arms as you did in Pietro’s, you always wished that he would be as thoughtful as the speedster who knew what your favourite flowers, your favourite food, sweets and movies were.  
Maybe all this time...you had been ignoring what was right in front of your nose?  
You looked at Pietro, full of wonder and made him look at you again as he ranted about James and used words you really don´t want to think about. He could curse like an old sailor on his deathbed.  
"Do you really think so?" You asked after gently pulling him with you to a corner that was more quiet, because you wouldn´t have been able to hear him otherwise now that the music was as loud as it had been before and all the people were dancing in normal speed again. You sat him down on a chair and knelt in front of him while looking at him confused.  
"Do I really think that he is a giant asshole who we should throw into the depths of the deepest ocean? Yes!” He answered and you shook your head.  
"No I mean...do you really think I am amazing and wonderful and all that stuff?" He blushed and looked away embarrassed.  
"Hem...yes... of course... I mean you are...and you´re my best friend. It´s not bad to think this stuff about your best friend right?" He asked and didn´t look at you the whole time while he was talking. He avoided your gaze, looking scared and like he was trying his best not to just run away from you and this conversation. 

You made him look at you again by gently holding his face in your hands. You looked into his eyes and remembered all the times he was there for you. The times he held you when you cried because you felt like you could just not take anything anymore. All the times he made you laugh without reason just because he liked seeing you laugh. All the little things he remembered about you, the times he brought you little things you mentioned you loved, like the right kind of tea or a bookmark that you had said you wanted to get for yourself. You also remembered all the times you have talked to him about James and what he said about him, always trying to protect you and always trying to make you happy. He even tried to use his powers to an extent that made him feel bad just so you could enjoy a bit more happiness. He really did all the things you imagined the man of your dreams would do for you. He was a cavalier, friendly, he made you laugh and he always cared for you and protected you. He always took you seriously and never laughed if you felt embarrassed about something or were scared of something. You always only cared for his opinion and his feelings were much more important to you then your own. You always wanted him to be happy and to keep him safe so nobody would ever hurt him. You knew about all his darkest fears as he knew about yours, and you cherished all the happy memories you made with him. 

Maybe all the good things you thought you saw in James was just stuff you saw in Pietro and thought about as attractive. You were pretty sure that the picture of the boy of your dreams had always just had the wrong face, maybe because you didn´t want to admit that you loved him because you were afraid of losing him.  
You looked at his flushed cheeks and bit your lip slightly. "Would you mind if I try something?" You asked shyly and looked into his eyes again. Maybe you just had to finally take a chance to make him, both of you, really happy.  
"No…" He answered, confused and you smiled before gently leaning into him and lovingly sealing his lips with your own. He stiffened for a moment and you were afraid that you had done the wrong thing, that you will lose him now, finally ruining everything around you on this horrible night but then he returned the kiss gently, sweetly and softly. 

You felt yourself relax, your heartbeat quickening and your stomach filling with butterflies with this kiss. It doesn´t feel wrong, it feels so god damn right that you have to admit your stupidity for not seeing whom you truly loved before. You don´t feel uncomfortable like you did with James you feel safe and secure with Pietro, it feels like you have come home and when he gently pulls you into his arms you happily snuggle into him. He breaks the kiss and looks at you, his eyes full of wonder and something that seems like love to you, at least you are really sure that you look at him the same and that the feeling in your stomach feels like you always thought love would feel like. But he also seems afraid of what you might do now so you gently place a small kiss on his lips again before you whisper something that makes him laugh with delight and kiss you again.

 

**"Now that´s something worth stopping time for."**


End file.
